


Ninja Bobs

by WriterIsNinja



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Batman - All Media Types, Bleach, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Depressing, Depression, Female Midoriya Izuku, Villain Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterIsNinja/pseuds/WriterIsNinja
Summary: Bits and bobs of unfinished and abandoned fic. I also sometimes - *SOMETIMES*, mind you - take prompts given to me.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta/Todoroki Fuyumi/Kurosaki Yuzu, Todoroki Fuyumi/Kurosaki Yuzu
Kudos: 41





	1. Persist and You Will Thrive

A/N: Izuku’s hero name is Persist (永続 化 according to Google Translate) not Deku. 

  
Summary: After two decades of being the go-to Underground Hero for human trafficking and three more years on top of that in general undercover work, Stardrop is burning out fast and more than ready to take her therapist’s suggestion of a year-long vacation… and considering retirement rather than, you know, the _Underground_ version of ‘retirement’ (AKA death). At forty, she’s ancient by Underground standards anyway, most only living to thirty-three. Seeing a kid do what Pros can’t ( _won’t_ ) and get yelled at for it? Yeah, she steps in. Kid’s impressive.   
_Persist and You Will Thrive_  
***

“Hey! Back the _fuck_ off!” she demanded in barely accented Japanese, startling the so-called Heroes as she strode through the crowd in a manner that had people clearing a path (like a motorcycle in high traffic, just like she’d zipped through high school hallways). “You alright, kid? C’mere, let’s get you a shock blanket.” Lonan paused in her words as she led him away to the waiting ambulance. “You did good there, by the way, helping him breathe like that. Calculated the angles on that punch, didn’t you?”   
She kept up a soft stream of chatter to keep the kid from slipping further into shock (Did the Japanese Hero Commission not mandate basic First Aid training? Why the Hell would you yell at someone for doing your fucking job for you when they were turning grey with _shock_?), although it wasn’t in her nature to talk so much. She got enough of that undercover, thanks.   
“…planning to attend a Hero Course?” she finally probed for a response.  
“I-I can’t,” he whispered.   
“Why not?”  
“You probably didn’t hear but I’m, uh… I’m quirkless,” the kid shrugged.  
“So?” Lonan shrugged, hefting him up on the bumper of the ambulance with the experience of a seasoned aunt. “It’s not illegal in Japan, is it? Because legalized Quirk Discrimination…”  
“It’s not illegal,” he smiled wanly. “In fact, U.A. just changed their policy against it last year. But, uh, but even All Might said a quirkless kid couldn’t be a hero. Too dangerous to work without one, apparently.”  
Lonan snorted derisively, not impressed.   
“Yeah, met the guy. Shiny and all, but not too bright. Kid, hero work is dangerous _no matter_ your quirk or lack of one. I’m a teleporter; you think I fought human traffickers with anything but training? Help with natural disasters with anything but my ears and muscles? I’ll admit my quirk gets me out of tight spots on occasion, but I’d be useless without my brain. And you? You’ve got the brains to succeed, kid, if you work on your fitness some. I mean, you’re not bad – a runner? – but some self-defense classes wouldn’t go amiss.”  
“You… you really think I could do it?” he whispered.  
“Of course you could,” Lo shrugged. She considered it. Kid _was_ pretty impressive. “Tell you what: I’m in Japan for a year at minimum. With brains like yours you’ll get into a General Studies Course easily, so I’ll train you to advance from there to a Hero Course. I’ve got several different martial arts styles under my belt – won’t be a hardship.”  
“R- _really_?!” he gasped, bright and teary-eyed like something out of My Little Pony.  
“Really,” she chuckled.  
Walking a shell-shocked kid home was, thankfully, no trouble. (They let him keep the shock blanket, thank God. He didn’t seem to realize that it was still around his shoulders.)  
“Izuku! Izuku, oh baby, I saw it on the news! Are you alright? It was a very stupid thing you did!”  
“Stupid, ma’am, but also incredibly brave,” Lonan interrupted before the worried mother could go off on the kid. “Ma’am, I’m not sure you’re aware, but if your son hadn’t punched that boy to make him vomit up the slime villain – while seasoned Pros did _nothing_ ,” she half growled, “- someone would be informing his family of a death right now. Punching the kid, pulling him out, and backing up so that a Pro could intervene? If he was faster, that _absolutely_ would have worked, and he wouldn’t have needed saving. So I’d like to train your son to be faster.”  
“I – what?” the woman gaped.  
“I’m Wren Lonan, an Underground Pro from America, and I’d like to train your son in quick escape tactics while I’m here in Japan, ma’am,” she said softly, wrapping an arm around the woman’s shoulders, leading her gently into the house (slipping off her shoes as was polite, of course. Lonan didn’t know _all_ the customs, but she knew _that_ much). “Why don’t I make you a cup of tea while you calm down and then we can talk?”  
*  
After teaching him to stretch properly, Lonan started with her standard morning run and Taebo DVDs. Yes, it was a martial art. No, most people were not aware of that. But it was fast and hard-hitting, and great for the abs. Afterwards they’d stretch again, and then work on flexibility and parkour. They’d take a day off in-between, then work on Aikido and Eskrima and general knife work. Another day off, then Krav Maga and Systema, then back to the beginning again. It was hard, harsh training, but the kid never once complained, which impressed her. She considered teaching him stealth, but that was something he’d either learn in school or on the job, really. He didn’t stomp, at least, which was better than when she’d started. (She still did, when not at work or as part of a cover.)  
Midoriya-kun was an easy kid. The constant happiness was a little concerning since it probably hid issues, but she hadn’t finished her Master’s Degree in Psychology yet, so whatever. She was his trainer, not his mother… very deliberately not anyone’s mother. Anything not potty trained was absolutely _somebody else’s_ problem. She hadn’t even babysat for her half-sister until the girl’s son was in pullups, and anyway, when you did undercover sex trafficking work, it just wasn’t safe.  
But the kid was getting good, even learning to develop his own style somewhat, and adding moves that she hadn’t taught him. He was listening to his body now, and Lonan had no doubt the kid would be fantastic one day.   
“Alright, kid, stop before I knock you unconscious!” she ordered. He stopped struggling. “You did good fighting blind for the first time, and I’m glad you finally came at me with intent, but we’ve _got_ to work on getting out of chokeholds. You can do this thing with your elbow I’ll teach you later, but you also could’ve stabbed me in the thigh. You’re so tiny I really should’ve thought to teach you women’s self-defense moves before now, but that’s on me as a teacher, since I’ve never taught shit. Now let’s get to Support Chem to rinse your eyes out and then do an eval of where you went right and wrong. And yes, we can breakdown an analysis of that new villain’s fighting style,” the woman rolled her eyes. “Why you do this shit for fun escapes me, I’m more an espionage kinda gal, but I’ll definitely be able to tell you what they did _wrong_ so I guess it’s training at least… still, he’s a Fire Quirk user, so you should do what I do when faced with fire: duck, run like Hell, and call your agency.” She nodded briefly to him as she led the kid out. “Or, you know, water bottle full of sand to the eyes. I can’t tell you how many villains that’s stopped in their tracks, so you did _really_ well to keep on going….”   
Eraserhead was impressed. Not just with the kid who _yes_ was impressive, but with the woman as apparently a first-time teacher. She’d gotten the kid that good with no teaching experience? He wished Nedzu had hired her instead of All Might; then their classes might actually stand a chance out there. The man had mentioned that one of the General Studies students and their personal trainer would be using various U.A. training facilities and didn’t doubt they were being closely observed, but he wondered if the man regretted hiring a pawn (granted, a _useful_ pawn) when he could have held a more impressive piece by waiting. If this woman didn’t even have a teaching degree? She was _good_. And _smart_. Smart, Shouta didn’t doubt. All Might, for all his shininess, was sort of a dipshit. (Okay, there was no ‘sort of’ about it.) Also, she’d fought dirty enough to impress him. Not just the sand trick, but the knee to the thigh that was an aborted knee to the dick? Nice.   
He was curious about who she was now. A Pro obviously, and Underground, but the Japanese Underground was a tightknit group where everyone was in everyone else’s business. Yes he had more friends than Hizashi, Tensei and Nemuri; they were just the only friends who refused to _respect_ his antisocial tendencies. (Ms. Joke was not a friend, no matter what she claimed; she was a sexual harassment lawsuit about to happen.) The other ones he silently drank coffee (or liquor) with. Undergrounders had specific 24-hour dual café-bars. Point being, he knew of at least the codename for every Underground Hero in the three surrounding prefectures and every damn one of the kids at his agency Underground or not, plus every student he’d ever taught alive, dead, or expelled. She wasn’t one of them. She wasn’t, he was fairly sure, _Japanese_. Caucasian of some sort, by the look of it, though her accent was Kyoto perfect, and older than him. British or French (though he wasn’t sure why he got that impression), maybe? Or even Italian, by the skin tone. Shouta didn’t want to owe Nedzu a favor, but he was… _possibly_ curious enough to ask.   
Or maybe he could check the Student Registry for the kid’s name and search through General Studies files to find her that way. The kid had green hair; it couldn’t be _that_ hard, and it was still better than owing Nedzu.

* 

“Now I’m not saying not to reclaim an old insult, kid – God knows I’m proud of being called a bitch these days – but you _endure_. You should make something of _that_.”

*

“Wren-san,” he greeted. “Tea?”  
“Nedzu-san,” she bowed in return. “To what do I owe the pleasure? And yes, please.”  
To his surprise, she was being genuine rather than sarcastic or secretly terrified. They waited in silence while the tea was made.  
“You… are not frightened of me?” Nedzu blinked.  
“My cat’s smarter and more sadistic than me too,” she shrugged. “Also, my mother has a PIQ and still ended up in accounting, so….”  
A Potential Intelligence Quirk? Interesting. Of course, he was the only _Confirmed_ Intelligence Quirk in Japan, but many places confirmed without actual _confirmation_. If he remembered correctly, however, Wren-san was from Massachusetts, which refused to confirm _any_ Intelligence Quirk still. If her mother was too….  
“I see,” he cleared his throat. “Thank you. I came to ask you, however, if you would be interested in a career in teaching.”  
“I – excuse me?” she blinked. “I don’t – I don’t have a teaching license. As the best, U.A. should _expect_ one.”  
“But you do have a nearly completed Master’s Degree in Psychology,” Nedzu pointed out. “Two more classes and your thesis, isn’t it?” Most people would be frightened at him knowing that; she didn’t even seem to think it odd. (Actually, that was the way autistic children tended to act around him initially before parents pulled them away. _In_ teresting.) “Through my connections and your hard-working nature, you would be able to certify easily within a short time period. And as your current student has proven, you are an excellent teacher, and our current Villain and Vigilante Psychology teacher is planning on retirement within the year.” Well, that or he’d be hiding a body. The man was slipping and Nedzu didn’t tolerate shoddy work. “Please, consider it,” he bowed.  
“I will, Nedzu-san,” she smiled faintly.  
  



	2. Birds Don’t Just Fly (They Fall Down and Get Up)

[https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=try+everything+shakira+lyrics&view=detail&mid=5BBE6A4D4A7D730380755BBE6A4D4A7D73038075&FORM=VIRE ](https://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=try+everything+shakira+lyrics&view=detail&mid=5BBE6A4D4A7D730380755BBE6A4D4A7D73038075&FORM=VIRE%20)

  
“We could save your spine or save the baby.”

“Good,” she stated with finality. “You made the right choice. Now how many people know I’m pregnant?”  
Inez Gordon may have been paralyzed by the Joker, but no matter how many people tell her to give up – including her fellow Batgirl, Barbara, who she'd alternated shifts with – she’s not ready to stop her hero career just yet. Stripping the dye from her hair to return it to its natural green, changing her name to Akatani Inko, and moving to Japan to escape all the negativity, Inez was quick to open her online business, Oracle Analysis and Information Services (OAsIS), where she could spread her influence beyond the borders of Gotham under her new name and Japanese Hero License. 

Then, infiltrating the same weapons trafficking ring, ‘Midoriya Hisashi’ asked of the giggling toddler, “Where’s your parents, Problem Child?”

“New, aren’t you?” one of the men snorted. “That’s Sweetsleep’s brat.”


	3. Problem Child

“Kaa-chan?” Shouta blurted, stumbling.

“Stay the fuck in bed, Problem Child,” she ordered fondly.

Shouta’s mom – biologically his aunt, the retired Underground Hero Glitch – is the coolest woman Hizashi has ever met, so when he starts calling a child by his own childhood nickname, ‘Zashi knows Shouta is fond of the little quirkless kid at the local Rec Center’s dojo. Of course, Shouta unofficially adopts kids like he adopts new cat cafes, so it's not _that_ surprising. 


	4. Hat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conjuration Hero Mad Hatter, better known by most as bookstore owner Kumogaki Usagi, is on a night patrol in the worse part of town when she runs into a kid with injuries. Thankfully, very little is ever said of Pros taking abandoned or abused kids home. Unfortunately, Aizawa Shouta’s mother is the dangerous sort of unstable that *will* come looking.

Kumogaki Usagi sounds like a fake name (and an admittedly cutesy one), but it’s hers and she’s not ashamed. That said, most people down at the bar thought it was an alias, and she ruthlessly used that. As far as anyone else was concerned, ‘ _Miss Usagi_ ’ was the daughter of a prostitute and a drug dealer with brains enough to get into the higher end sex trade. The first part, at least, wasn’t a lie, though prostitution had been her mother’s _second_ job, the first being accounting. Usagi used her long, hard-built connections to break up sex trafficking rings. It would kill her some day she was sure, but for now she had a strong reputation that worked to cover her activities. In costume however, she looked like a completely different person. A conjured wig of any stripe and a change of clothes and she could be anyone, anywhere, that she pleased, with a face that could barely pass for mid-twenties. As being an Underground Hero could involve undercover work – and frequently did in _her_ specialization -, that was no small thing to be able to claim. Between human trafficking rings as she had been recently, Mad Hatter did the standard area patrols, and tonight was no different than any other. She’d stopped the mugging of a young woman and two drug deals, but it hadn’t been a terribly eventful night.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruki City was only three train stops away, and that was where Todoroki Fuyumi worked at the #4 hero academy teaching Tessen and Psychological Warfare courses. To her father’s furious embarrassment, however (to top off the fact that her quirk wasn’t suited to hero work), she was also dating 18+ Hero Kurosaki Yuzu, better known to the public as Hellchain, who was fairly obviously a Domme.   
Then they met her little brother Shoto’s new teacher, Aizawa Shouta (who she’d admired as Eraserhead), at a parent-teacher conference Endeavor was naturally too busy to attend, and suddenly, with unspoken consensus, their relationship might just be expanding. Maybe. If Aizawa was interested. 


	6. In This House of Dragons

Lady Midoriya Izumi is betrothed to Bakugou Katsuki, an Heir as explosively magical as he is explosive in temperament. Prince Aizawa Shouta can negate Quirk Magic with a blink, terrifying even his own mother; such is it that, despite his lover Yamada Hizashi (Sword of the Morning)’s best efforts, he has yet to find a woman willing to bear his Heirs. Izumi is terrified, Shouta resigned to the Line falling to his little brother…  
Until Harrenhal. 

Shouta = Rhaegar Targaryen  
Hizashi = Arthur Dayne  
Izumi/Izuku = Lyanna Stark  
Katsuki = Robert Baratheon


	7. Sincerely, Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Banshee,  
>  Thank you for exploding Ground Zero’s eardrums and making me laugh for the first time in years. He’s a Quirkist bully who kept exploding my kid’s shit in school and I couldn’t be more grateful that the kid got what he deserved.  
>  Sincerely,  
>  **ʘw**

Overwatch may not specialize in it, but that didn't mean he couldn't have been an all-out information broker had he wanted to be. It took skill to analyze in a completely different style for the Hero Course students across Japan, America, England and France who contacted his _legal_ online business. He'd actually fallen into the _illegal_ side - analyzing the Quirks of and selling mission plans against Heroes - later on, when no high school within four prefectures would take the Quirkless kid despite his passing their entrance exams with perfect or near-perfect scores. (After All Might's ending on the Day From Hell™, he hadn't even tried for a Hero Course, just Gen Ed.) Point here being, information isn't hard to find when you're at Izuku's level, so when Banshee - formerly Present Mic, formerly Glassbreak, etcetera - had burst sidekick Bakugou Katsuki's eardrums during a rather one-sided scuffle? Yeah it was easy to send a basket of chocolate bars to Yamada and his partner's apartment with a typed thank you note.

He hadn't expected them to track him down through his former bully in search of his 'father', but suddenly the fact that Hisashi hadn't seen him in person since infancy was a damn good bit of luck. 


	8. Sincerely, Overwatch 2

At age twenty, Aizawa Shouta was arrested (along with the villain he’d captured) for Public Quirk Use, Suspicion of Villainy, and, when he handed the police his Hero License, Suspicion of Falsifying a Hero License. While he was released after twenty-four hours (well after) with a very insincere – actually _nasty_ -sounding – apology, this was the final straw in a haystack full of them. While Shouta continued to work as a hero (nothing would have stopped him from that), he also started doing more… legally (and morally) ambiguous things to help people. Wife and kids needed away from abusive asshole in the Hero Commission? Done and done. Runaway needed new paperwork? He was happy to be the intermediary on that, and here’s a Slum Doc to heal you. Running from your rapist? Well, they’d soon be very dead, no need to worry. (That one was what made him a villain rather than a vigilante, those murders.) The Commission kidnapped your child to be part of the Paragon Program? Here’s a breakout and new identity and a new country to live in; hope you know French. No one knew the name of the faceless man who helped them and loved to piss off the Hero Commission, but if you had an ear tuned in, you knew that Eraserhead could find him and was willing to act as the middleman. Other Underground Heroes didn’t ask, but they heard and passed on the word. Hell, it wasn’t like none of _them_ had ever teamed up with a vigilante before. When you worked Underground, you kept _close_ to the ground.

He hadn’t expected Mic to hear from his other Underground friends, keep his mouth shut and eyes open for a few years, and then quietly confront ( _quietly_ , of all things) Shouta on the matter. Not the rumors, that he worked with a vigilante, but the truth – that, as much as he was a hero, he was _equally_ vigilante, even somewhat of a villain. He was expecting to get arrested.

He _wasn’t_ expecting his best friend to go full-villain except for his ‘civilian’ day radio show job. But then, people had been calling Hizashi a villain since he was in diapers for accidentally ruining his parents’ hearing, and although they loved him the couple was outright _resentful_ of it, so maybe that made sense. 

Shouta hadn’t expected even _support_ for what he did, but he had never been more glad to have ‘Zashi in his life than when he said, ‘I’m in’.


	9. Sincerely, Overwatch 3

Before he moves out at eighteen, Hizashi hears his parents talking about having a second child, but what they say, literally, is “a _better_ child.” Six years later, after he finally confirms to himself that Shouta is taking vigilante action on top of his heroic career, that child is born. He isn’t invited to meet them, he isn’t even _told_ , but Hizashi is well aware of it. His baby sister is beautiful and bright and _quiet_ , everything ‘Zashi isn’t, and it _guts_ him to see her gaze up at him silently from her crib. She doesn’t sleep if she’s not being touched, his parents don’t seem to realize, and they barely touch her. He worries about the kid, okay? (They changed the locks when Hizashi moved out, but he had been vibrating locks open since his teen years.)

This isn’t the last time he’ll ever see her, but it _is_ when he decides.

All his life, Hizashi has been told he’s a villain. He wanted to prove them wrong, once, but nowadays he just… _doesn’t_. He’s settled into his skin, and Hell, maybe it was inevitable. His parents resented him enough to barely do any parenting, to let him run wild, and Hizashi is _extremely_ lucky not to have gotten anyone pregnant – or ended up drunk and dead in a ditch - in his teen years. If it weren’t for Shouta and falling in love with the fifteen-year-old who’d yeeted him at the Sports Festival, he’d _definitely_ be dead instead of an overscheduled, overstimulated mess. 

Where Shouta goes, he goes. If that means killing rapists, so be it.


	10. Sincerely, Overwatch 4

Yamada Ichigo is a quiet girl who doesn’t really touch people, but soaks up the warmth when someone touches her. Her parents scream at her whenever she gets loud enough for them to hear about ‘being too loud’ and then wonder why she always signs everything instead. She’s bright, though, if not social, and ends up in U.A.’s Support Course. But when her inventions backfire too loudly, they scream at her _then_ , too, and one day… one day the alternating silence and screaming is too much to endure anymore.

She hasn’t cried since her brother stopped visiting in the night when she was five. She hasn’t approached him at school except as a sensei – she’s fluent in English (and Cantonese and Mandarin, and JSL, ASL, and BSL, and learning Italian) but likes her brother too much as a teacher to tell him that and have to stop taking the class – but tonight… well, it’s not like she has _friends’_ houses to go to, and if someone doesn’t talk to her without screaming her ears off tonight, they’re going to wake up to an empty antidepressant bottle and a dead daughter. So Ichigo just… packs a backpack with some clothes and years of her unused allowance, grabs her iPod and a sleeping bag, stashes away a punch of protein bars and canned vegetables, and casually walks out without a word. If her parents ask where she’s going, Ichigo _probably_ doesn’t reply over the ringing in her ears, blood thumping through them like a drum.

The tears fall as soon as she passes the driveway.

Ichigo knows where her brother lives; he’s actually in the phonebook, although that he and Aizawa-sensei live together is apparently a secret to most. She doesn’t know why; it’s pretty obvious they’re at least fuckbuddies, if not boyfriends, but that’s really none of her business. Maybe living unlisted _anywhere_ is an Underground Hero thing? Hizashi had stopped seeing her when she was five, though; Ichigo really didn’t get to comment on his life, and would be sleeping on a park bench if he turned her out. Maybe he wouldn’t, since he was a teacher? It was just… she didn’t have anywhere to go, and one night of warmth before she slept on the streets until finding a shithole apartment and a second job would be _nice_. It was… it was _too much_.

“Yes?”

“Is – is Yamada-sensei here?” she sniffled.

“Come in,” the youngish green-haired guy offered softly. “Let’s get you some tea.”


	11. Sincerely, Overwatch 5

Nedzu is aware of course. Aizawa is one of his former personal students and an excellent teacher; of _course_ he’s aware. Several of his former students have gone the vigilante or Underground Villain route, smart enough to recognize glaring problems in the industry, and young Aizawa is really no different there except in that he _retained_ a Hero License doing so. Secretly Nedzu is somewhat proud of the boy for managing to maintain a schedule like that, sleep-deprived or not. And where Aizawa goes so does Yamada, naturally, although it takes a few years when you pointedly _don’t_ ask questions, apparently.

Nedzu has been considering calling little Yamada-chan to his office for a while now; she has eyebags as large as Aizawa’s without the insane schedule, but then, she _does_ come in with blueprints and schematics from home several times a week, and teenagers rarely go to bed early since they have an entirely different natural sleep schedule. What truly concerns him is how she flinches at touch and then leans into it, flinching again if the touch is too light or too brief. Also, while living with a partially deaf couple, you would _believe_ that Yamada-chan would speak above a whisper when not using sign, since she doesn’t mumble: not so. Also, she had a panic attack once when Powerloader yelled at one of the other students. It is… concerning.

Then, of course, one night Yamada calls him asking for help with the adoption process. Without even stating who the ‘student’ in question is, Nedzu has an idea. He was not entirely certain that Yamada-chan was aware of the relation, but apparently she had been and knew when to get to help. His last personal student was a young man from the Management Course two years after Aizawa. Perhaps it is time.

Nedzu wonders what Yamada-chan will think of the polyamorous relationship between her brother, Aizawa, and their green-haired analyst. It should be amusing to note. 


	12. Analysis Quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want a second opinion,” Midoriya Inko demands, changing her son’s future forever.

“Your son has an Intelligence Quirk, Midoriya-san; specifically, regarding his analytical ability, which is off the charts for a child his age,” Kuro-sensei smiled gently.

“But how can – if his father had Fire-Breathing and I have Attraction of Small Objects -”

“Colloquially speaking, the medical community calls it a Throwback Quirk,” she nodded easily. “Genetics can be strange that way, but he inherited it from a distant ancestor, maybe even one thought to be quirkless. You might not know your family history that far back, mind you, but if you recall any instances of geometry teachers – or teachers in general, sports players, military members, or architects, that might be them.”

“There _was_ a sniper in the family during the Quirk Wars, I think, though she went into psychology afterwards…” Inko blinked, “and there have been plenty of teachers in my family.”

“There you go, then!” the woman smiled. “And yes, psychology would qualify as an analytical field, though it’s considered more an art these days. Intelligence types were incredibly hard to diagnose back then.”

“And the second toe joint?” Inko shared warily, watching her son color at a tiny, child-sized table through the mirror-glass.

“Is _not_ an actual diagnostic point, despite popular belief in modern medicine,” Kuro-sensei frowned. “I’ve seen plenty of kids with extra toe joints – or even still retaining a tailbone – with even visible quirks, Midoriya-san. I’m sorry, but if you dealt with that at the previous doctor, they were selling you a line of all too popular prejudicial bull,” she explained, looking none-too-impressed. “Unfortunately, you’d be very unlikely to win the lawsuit on that one, misdiagnosis or not, due to the prejudice. They’d rake that doctor through the coals, but also your child; there would always be doubt. I am _very_ glad, Midoriya-san,” she took the woman’s hands in her own, “that you insisted on a second opinion.”

*

"Kuro-sensei," he greeted. "I'm Midoriya Izuku; you did my first Quirk Assessment. I was wondering..." he hesitated.

"Let me ask you this, Midoriya-kun; do you really want to _know_?"


	13. Things We Lost to the Ice

"You're so cold now, so..."

"There are things we lose to the fires of war, Pep," he spun in his chair to face her. "Safety, security. But hope, faith, _mercy_? These are things I lost to the _ice_."


	14. Trapped in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WARNING!” came over the headset. “There is a glitch in the Nerveworks VR Headsets that are killing players: do NOT log out! All mana potions are now free, and we will get back to you with progress updates on the glitch fix. The Logout Function with disappear in three, two…”  
> “UPDATE: Due to an attempted murder, in-game Quirk usage is now shut off.”  
> Unfortunately, all that some people take from the first update is that murder is possible, and in a political war game based on ancient pre-series Game of Thrones, that soon becomes all too dangerous.  
> Midoriya Izumi’s randomly sorted character is Ashara Dayne, the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. 17-year-old Yamada Hizashi’s is her brother Arthur, Sword of the Morning. And his best friend Aizawa Shouta, dragged into this to “relax”? Ends up as Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

_Lord Steffon and his Lady Wife Cassana died in a shipwreck, Your Grace._

King Aerys: _He has failed me, then. I suppose the boy will have to wed Princess Elia of Dorne._

What Shouta _wants_ to say in reply is ‘ _That_ self-entitled firebrand? Fuck no!’

[_] Of course, Father.  
[x] I have heard tales of the Lady's weak constitution; she may not carry to term. Please allow me the chance to court a more suitable bride, Father.


	15. Waiting For Me to Die

"Why didn't you go to the teachers? Where were they in all this?" Aizawa fumed.

"Where do you think, sensei?" Midoriya blinked in confusion. "Watching." There was a long pause. "Waiting for me to die."


End file.
